


D'étoiles et de débris

by Dienael



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Intrigue politique, M/M, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Space Opera, dragon dans l'espace, un personnage directement inspiré par une chanson de nirvana
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Dans l'infinité des planètes existent Aulne Wolf et Saule Fox, détectives de l'espace. Accompagné de la mécano qu'ils ont recruté sur un coup de tête, les voilà embarqués dans une étrange affaire impliquant une jeune fille kidnappée, un prêtre et, surtout, l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers qui règne sans pareil sur Necropolis.





	1. The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> À l'origine, l'histoire a été postée sur mon pillowfort, juste [ici](https://www.pillowfort.social/Lev) ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, adoré faire évoluer ces personnages, adoré leur faire prendre des tours et des détours pour arriver là où je voulais. C'est séparé en 31 (courts) chapitres puisqu'ils ont été écrit au rythme de 1/jour en octobre dernier pour un tour de chauffe pour me préparer à la NaNo ! Les prompts ont été récupéré sur trois listes de l'inktober, d'ailleurs.

Il gardait les yeux clos, penché au-dessus de la balustrade des buildings flottants, les cheveux longs et cotonneux, le corps comme de l’encre liquide tracée dans le ciel pourpre. Il gardait les yeux clos, pour ne pas se réveiller, gardait les yeux soigneusement fermés, pour ne pas cesser de rêver, pour ne pas briser la bulle qu’il avait créé, cosmogonie fragile d’êtres vivants qui s’agitaient en bas sur les planètes, s’ébattait sur les mondes qu’il avait créé. 

Il ne les aimait pas ; on n’aime pas ce qui nous retient prisonnier, on n’aime pas ce qui nous attache, ce qui nous empoisonne, on n’aime pas ce qui nous blesse, on n’aime pas, évidemment pas, on attend, on patiente, on laisse gronder la colère qui s’agite lentement, on laisse tomber sur les sols les larmes qui disséminent avec elles d’étranges infections, d’étranges maladies, les gouttes perfides qui répandent la destruction sans se faire remarquer. Il ne les aimait pas. Il ne les aimait plus. Il les avait aimé, au début, les bris de son imagination, les personnages qui émergeaient de la fange de ses rêves. Il les avait aimé, les multitudes fragments de lui-même, s’était attaché. On l’avait averti, pourtant, on lui avait parlé du danger de s'éprendre de ses créations. On lui avait dit, évidemment, on lui avait montré, les univers des autres rêveurs, des autres endormis, de tous les autres qui gisent, allongés près de lui, incapable de se résoudre à couper le cordon des mondes qu’ils ont enfanté, incapable de démolir les réalités qu’ils ont pris tant de soin à ériger.

« Pi. » avait soufflé une voix, en dehors, loin, très loin de lui. « Pi. » avait murmuré gentiment la voix, prière d’un égal plutôt que voeux adressés à un dieu, nouveau Rêveur qui tentait de le rejoindre dans sa tour de cristal. Ce n’était pas la première fois, ce n’était jamais la première, il avait vécu trop de vies et trop d’éternité pour céder, avait passé trop de temps enfoncé dans sa propre réalité pour laisser quiconque s’y immiscer, pour laisser quiconque l’observer, pour laisser quiconque le regarder, l’Endormi aux yeux vides et aux lèvres bleues, fantôme de ce qu’il était, les doigts crispés sur la brume des pouvoirs qu’il avait un jour manié.

« Il est l’heure. » avait chuchoté la voix alors qu’une larme roulait au creux de sa gorge. « Tu meurs. »

Au milieu du rêve, au centre de la dernière galaxie, la larme avait commencé à pulser.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.


	2. The Alien Empress

Dans une autre vie, elle était belle. Il en restait les traces, derrière la décrépitude, quelque chose comme une brume de ce qui avait été et de ce qui n’était plus. Plus que belle, elle était : puissance, magnifique, terrifiante, l’Impératrice des Milles Étoiles, la plus grande conquérante de son temps. Il n’en restait plus grand chose, maintenant qu’elle se terrait au fond de Necropolis, à peine une rumeur, un murmure, à peine une histoire. Ses Etoiles avaient été volées comme on dérobe les joyaux d’une couronne, sa planète avait été kidnappée par une puissance contre laquelle elle n’avait pas pu lutter. Plus personne ne se souvient d’elle à présent, émaciée, les yeux levés dans l’espoir d’apercevoir un bout de ciel au milieu des tours gargantuesques, la démence au fond des yeux. Elle ne la regardait même pas lorsqu’elle avait flotté silencieusement vers elle, son masque sur le visage et sa cape enroulée autour de ses épaules. Elle ne la regardait pas mais elle la voyait ; elle le savait.

« Corbeau. » avait articulé l’Impératrice d’une voix aux accents des temps anciens. « À genoux pour ton Impératrice. »

Elle n’avait pas protesté, silencieuse alors qu’elle se laissait tomber à genoux sur le sol putride, au milieu des détritus qui s’amoncelaient, au centre du plus grand charnier de suicidés que les mondes aient porté. Elle s’était agenouillée en hommage aux siècles de gloire, elle s’était agenouillée par respect, par nostalgie, la nuque droite et les épaules tendues, le long bec de son masque pointé vers le sol.

« Je veux que tu retrouves ma planète. »

C’était un ordre, c’était une requête, c’était le dernier vœux d’une puissance colossale réduite à un corps incrusté dans le sol mouvant et sale du quartier. Elle avait entendu cette phrase, encore et encore, l’avait écoutée réclamer, exiger, demander, prier, lentement se désagréger dans l’air ambiant alors que les siècles s’écoulaient. Dans les paumes de l’Impératrice, deux yeux accusateurs s’étaient ouverts pour la fixer. Elle les avait laissé faire, avait laissé la force fouiller son esprit, palper ses souvenirs, manipuler son cerveau avec une délicatesse presque enfantine, les doigts pressées contre un objet précieux pour en apercevoir les moindres secrets. Elle avait perdu en force, depuis le temps, s’était effondrée comme tout le reste, perdue dans les bas-fonds de la cité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle ne voyait plus tout, bien longtemps qu’elle ne savait plus où chercher.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Corbeau avait appris à dissimuler.

« Je suis à votre service, votre Altesse. » avait-elle soufflé, avant de décoller, portée par un courant d’air.

Au milieu des plumes mouvantes, au-dessus de sa cape, un œil s’était ouvert, scrutateur.


	3. The Ghost Kid

Il avait les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. C’était une manie peu appréciable mais dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser – les passages en hypervitesse était pourtant bien plus dangereux dans cette position et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû faire réparer la mécanique de son mollet à cause de ça. C’était aussi la plus grande source d’exaspération de son associé qui, les mains calées sous les aisselles comme pour se retenir de lui attraper les chevilles, le fixait d’un air réprobateur. Enfin, il supposait qu’il le fixait – Aulne Wolf portait toujours ces fichues lunettes “pour éclipse” qu’il avait acheté dans une friperie vintage sur une des planètes où les humains avaient migré ce qui rendait parfois les choses un peu compliquée – et, dans le doute, il avait haussé les épaules.

Au lieu de le réprimander, Aulne avait soupiré.

« Il y en a _encore_ un. »

S’il ne passait pas sa vie dans ce vaisseau, Saule Fox aurait peut-être demandé « de quoi ? » avec son plus bel air innocent. Malheureusement – ou heureusement, il ne savait pas trop – il vivait à plein temps dans le véhicule spatial qui commençait à franchement se cabosser et il savait _parfaitement_ de quoi il parlait.

« Je pensais que le bouclier avait été réparé ?

– Visiblement pas suffisamment bien. _Je_ pensais que tu avais choisi quelqu’un de compétent, cette fois.

– C’est _toi_ qui a repéré la petite annonce ! »

Ce n’était techniquement pas un mensonge – Saule était de toute façon programmé pour ne pas mentir. Ce n’était pas tout à fait la vérité non plus – mais il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre parce que peut-être, juste peut-être, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait décidé de tirer au sort quel mécano embarquer sur le vaisseau avec eux.

« Luzerne ! » avait beuglé Aulne avant de sursauter lorsque le bruit métallique des semelles de la mécano avait fait vibrer le sol.

« J’écoute, boss ? » Elle faisait tourner autour de son doigt une clé à molette, l’air beaucoup trop négligent, une trace noirâtre sur le visage et les cheveux en pagaille. Négligé était peut-être un terme trop faible, en réalité, avait-il pensé lorsqu’elle s’était appuyé contre le mur, pas plus concernée par la chose qui se pressait contre le verre du vaisseau.

« Tu devais nous débarrasser de ça ! »

Ça, ce n’était pas très clair, il fallait en convenir, mais l’apparition qui leur faisait coucou à travers la vitre était difficilement qualifiable autrement. C’était un phénomène classique, quelque chose que tous les voyageurs avaient déjà rencontré, transparents, souriants, collants, presque. Dangereux parce qu’ils semblent inoffensifs, parce que lorsqu’ils vous touchent, ils vous aspirent à l’extérieur, repeuplent l’espace des cadavres des moins fortunés.

« Le bouclier antiplasmique est en train de se réinitialiser. » avait soupiré Luzerne en battant le rythme avec sa clé contre le mur. « Cinq. » Elle avait levé un doigt. « Quatre. » Un deuxième. « Trois. Deux. Un. »

La main comme un feu d’artifice alors que le bouclier vrombissait doucement à nouveau, aspirait dans l’espace l’espèce d’enfant fantomatique qui s’était accroché à eux.

« Il aurait pu nous tuer ! » avait pesté Saule en tapotant du pied contre le plastique, un pli agacé entre les yeux.

« Allons bon. » avait répondu Luzerne, quelque chose dans la voix qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier. « C’était juste un bébé. »

Lorsqu’elle avait disparu dans les entrailles du vaisseau une seconde après, Wolf et Fox s’étaient regardés. Peut-être que pour une fois il y avait quelque chose qu’ils auraient préféré ignorer.


	4. The Nemesis

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, au casino Lovelace, quelque chose d’étouffant, au milieu des néons et des plantes multicolores, quelque chose d’empoisonné, dans cet établissement balancé tout en haut de la plus haute tour de Necropolis. C’était peut-être le plancher en verre, qui permettait d’observer les moins fortuné, c’était peut-être les rires étouffés ou les combats livrés par les vivants pêchés en bas. Il y avait un arrivage tous les soirs, à la même heure, depuis des années. Ils étaient tous montés sur la plateforme du treuil qui les amenaient vers le haut, s’étaient tous cramponnés aux câbles métalliques. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait en haut, savaient que ceux qui montaient ne redescendaient pas, que l’on pêchait autant d’êtres humains que l’on rejetait de cadavre, là-haut, au Casino Lovelace.

Ils savaient. Ils montaient encore. Tout valait mieux que le charnier.

Tout le monde savait ; personne ne pouvait échapper aux affiches couvertes de néons qui promettaient une vie meilleure au dernier survivant, personne ne pouvait ignorer les rumeurs, les noms qui fuitaient des lèvres de ceux qui sont partis et ne sont jamais retombés. Personne ne survivait à l’espoir, personne ne luttait très longtemps contre le monte-charge qui luisait dans le peu de lumière qui arrivait jusqu’en bas.

Ils n’étaient que trois, ce jour-là. Les jambes dans le vide, Arthur Lovelace regardait le monte-charge les remonter, une coupe à la main.

C’était un peu décevant, le spectacle durerait sans doute moins longtemps, au grand dam des invités. Cela faisait longtemps que le monte-charge avait rencontré aussi peu de succès. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi frustré.

D’un geste négligent, il avait lâché la flûte dans le vide.

Il espérait que quelqu’un se couperait, en bas.


	5. The Old Scientist

« Tout est bon à jeter. » avait déclaré d’un air navré le mécano qui les avait reçu à l’astéroïde service le plus proche.

C’était, d’une part, une nouvelle franchement fâcheuse et d’autre part, absolument le contraire de ce que Luzerne souhaitait entendre.

« J’ai besoin d’une pièce de rechange. » avait-elle grondé tout en tapotant d’un geste impatient le bout de ses doigts contre son bras. « Je ne demande pas un diagnostic.

– Chance, pas de chance, je te le gratuitement. »

« Gratuit » était un terme suspicieux lorsqu’on était aussi près de Necropolis – il n’y avait rien de gratuit, sur cette planète, rien qui ne se paye pas et Luzerne était certaine que la gangrène qui poussait là-bas s’étendait loin de la gravité de son sol. « Gratuit » était un terme suspicieux, « gratuit » était aussi un terme qui appâtait visiblement ses patrons qui venaient de surgir dans son dos.

« Gratuit, vous dites ?

– Gratuit, je dis.

– Ce n’est que le prix du conseil. » avait dit Luzerne à qui Aulne avait adressé un regard suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes en carton. « Il refuse de me vendre une pièce détachée, boss !

– Ce n’est pas que je refuse…

– Il veut nous changer tout le vaisseau !

– Je fais moitié prix. »

Elle avait froncé les yeux alors que l’homme passait ses mains dans ses cheveux un peu trop blancs.

« Contre quoi ?

– Contre eh bien un service, disons. »

Elle voulait dire non. Elle voulait vraiment dire non. Évidemment, ce n’était pas possible. Bien sûr. Pas parce qu’elle craignait de voir le mec s’énerver ou parce qu’elle avait peur de se faire virer, non, mais parce qu’elle connaissait un peu trop bien le regard que s’échangeaient ses patrons et qu’elle savait que, pièces détachées ou pas pièces détachées, ils allaient dire oui.

« Dites voir, mon vieux. » avait commencé Saule d’une voix un peu trop charmante, appuyé contre un poteau. « De quel genre de service on parle ?

– On m’a volé quelque chose. »

Luzerne avait relevé les yeux, les sourcils froncés, avait attendu. Les vieux alambic poussiéreux qui gisaient au-milieu des cellules de cryostase lui mettait la puce à l’oreille mais elle avait encore bon espoir de se tromper.

« C’est une machine que j’ai construite il y a des années.

– Ça a de la valeur ?

– Sentimentalement, oui.

– Mais encore ? »

Il avait hésité, les yeux rivés sur le vaisseau avant de soupirer.

« C’est ma fille.

– Nous allons la chercher. »

Fox et Wolf n’avait pas eu le temps de protester : elle était déjà sur le chemin de retour du vaisseau.


	6. The Immigrant

Assise sur le toit métallique d’un vaisseau, le Corbeau balayait du regard l’espace qui s’étalait devant elle. Elle devrait étouffer, dans l’espace, elle devrait suffoquer, au milieu du vide, elle devrait, sans doute, mais les plumes qui la recouvraient la fixaient à la carlingue, mais les robots minuscules qui grouillaient autour d’elle rendaient l’atmosphère respirable. Personne ne les remarquait, c’était toute la beauté de la chose, personne ne les voyait, lorsqu’elle les dirigeait d’un geste des doigts, lorsque sa magie insufflait la vie aux petits mécanismes, marionnettiste dans sa cape de plumes, sorcière mécanique, dernière d’une longue lignée de magiciens qui avaient parcouru la galaxie bien avant elle. 

Elle aurait pu être monarque, dans une autre vie, mener une vie différente, vivre sur le sol où elle était née.

Elle aurait pu, mais ce n’était pas comme ça que cela s’était passé.

Elle aurait pu, mais le Cataclysme était arrivé.

Il y avait des commémorations, ce jour-là, des feux qui s’allumaient sur des planètes dans toute la galaxie, des brasiers qui réunissaient les exilés, rappelaient aux victimes de l’exode qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, que d’autres se souviennent, que d’autres avait survécu, que le peuple marchand des Milles Étoiles n’avait pas disparu, effacé, écrasé, assimilé, annihilé.

Il y avait une flambée de moins, cette année, une étincelle qui ne brillait plus sur la face grise de Necropolis, un immigrant de plus avalé par la fange de la ville, pas assez de moyen pour allumer un feu suffisamment puissant, pas assez d’énergie, pas assez de vie, pas assez. Un laser bleu l’avait remplacé et elle savait d’où il venait. Un laser bleu pointait vers elle, à travers le vide et elle savait qui la narguait, qui tentait de lui faire faire un faux pas, un faux mouvement. Les plumes de sa cape s’étaient ébouriffées, lorsqu’elle s’était redressée.

D’un geste sec, elle avait planté ses serres dans le métal gelé de la navette, avait poussé, fort, propulsée par sa cape dans l’espace, perdue dans le vide. Elle reviendrait. Ce n’était pas si compliqué une fois qu’elle avait compris comment utiliser au mieux la magie qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Elle reviendrait, évidemment. 

Elle avait un exode à venger.

Elle avait un homme à exécuter.


	7. The Sentient Being

« Il va revenir. » C’était une pensée, quelque chose qui résonnait dans l’espace. « Il va revenir. Il va revenir, Il va revenir. » comme la promesse faites à un enfant, comme un espoir, comme un tourment. 

Assise sur le sol poussiéreux de sa planète, elle avait levé les yeux.

« Il va revenir. » avait répété la voix et elle avait tenu la main vers le ciel pour se cacher de la lumière qui ne s’éteignait jamais vraiment. C’étaient des soleils, en quelque sorte, elle imaginait, une sorte de soleil, en tout cas, qui nourrissait les plantes qu’elle faisait difficilement pousser, laisser croître dans le sol une végétation qui semblait bien trop différente de la planète dont elle venait pour qu’elle puisse s’y habituer tout à fait. 

Elle n’avait pas eu le choix, pourtant. On ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis. Il avait le sourire pointu et la voix charmante, il avait des promesses plein les lèvres et des voeux plein les yeux. Il lui avait dit qu’il la trouvait belle, il lui avait dit qu’il lui montrerait des galaxies entières si jamais elle le suivait, il lui avait murmuré de belles choses et de doux mensonges, lui avait fait juré de ne rien dire à son père, de ne pas le prévenir. Elle avait été stupide, comme l’on peut l’être lorsque l’on est jeune. Elle avait été stupide et ça n’aurait pas dû la mener à l'exécution. Elle avait été stupide, bien sûr, et elle s’était retrouvée là, au milieu de nulle part, sur une planète solitaire, surveillée de loin par un garde qui avait été abandonné lui aussi.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » Elle avait dit, tout haut. « Tu le sais, non ? Il ne fait que mentir.

– Il reviendra.

– C’est faux. »

Il y avait eu un grondement, dans le ciel, un bruit de friction, un courant électrique. Elle avait eu peur, les premières fois, abritées dans une cavité du sol à fuir les rayon des deux orbes qui flottaient dans le ciel, presque menaçants.

« Il nous a abandonné.

– Tu ne L’as jamais rencontré. »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, une seconde, avait abaissé la main, déboussolée. Elle l’avait rencontré, il le savait, il l’avait abandonné là, avait soufflé plus de mensonges, avait construit des châteaux de rêves pour mieux l’y enfermer. Il y avait eu une odeur de sel, dans l’atmosphère, presque étouffant, quasiment palpable.

« Sol ? » avait-elle demandé, les yeux rivés droit dans le ciel malgré la douleur.

Il n’avait pas répondu.

Une seconde, les deux soleils avaient cligné.

« Il m’a créé. »

L’odeur de sel lui donnait envie de pleurer et dans le noir, elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Il reviendra. »

Pour la première fois, elle y avait cru.

À nouveau, les soleils s’étaient allumés.


	8. The Space Priest

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, juché sur la machine qui vrombissait dans la cale. Si elle n’avait pas été aussi tendue, peut-être que Luzerne lui aurait adressé un sourire ou même un mot, quelques phrases, un encouragement, suffisamment vague pour ne pas trop pousser à la discussion, suffisamment précis pour qu’il sente qu’elle se souciait de lui. Elle aurait pu, mais elle avait une tension dans les épaules, un frisson au bout des doigts, elle aurait pu mais il y avait son regard, fiché entre ses omoplates, quelque chose de précis, quelque chose de glaçant, quelque chose qui ne la laissait pas s’échapper. D’un geste lent, elle avait pressé sa clé à molette contre la machine qu’elle démontait.

« J’ai entendu des confessions dans toute la galaxie, tu sais. »

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle n’avait pas pu prévoir, ils avaient presque disparu, les prêtres de l’ancienne religion, les gardiens des secrets, les porteurs de la vérité. Elle n’aurait peut-être pas accepté, si elle avait su, parce que ses yeux la scrutaient, parce qu’il la dévisageait et qu’elle attendait qu’il parle à nouveau, se lance dans le discours qu’il avait visiblement préparé.

« J’ai rencontré l’Impératrice des Milles Étoiles avant que le dragon n’arrive. »

Elle aurait pu l’interrompre mais elle était restée de marbre. Elle savait ce qui arrivait, elle savait où il voulait en venir. Elle savait, bien sûr qu’elle savait et elle avait fait volte-face, prête à frapper, prête à attaquer. Un nuage noir de nano robots contre sa peau alors qu’elle tendait la main vers lui, presque menaçante. Elle avait suspendu son geste, lorsqu’il avait élevé les mains pour l’interrompre, s’était fendu d’un sourire.

« Je ne dirais rien.

– Comment ? » Elle avait persiflé et il n’y avait plus rien de la candeur feinte qu’elle affichait habituellement, les yeux comme des fentes et la mâchoire crispée. « Comment, vieillard ? Comment ?!

– Je n’oublie jamais un visage. Tu avais sept ans et un seul de tes yeux était ouvert. »

Elle avait abaissé la main, hésitation au bout des doigts, respiration qui s’arrête. Tu avais sept ans, il avait dit, un seul de tes yeux était ouvert, et ça sonnait vrai, évidemment, et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son visage faute de l’avoir vu mais la situation vibrait, mais la situation sonnait juste, mais elle se souvenait des prêtres qui paradaient à la cour, mais elle se souvenait des secrets que sa mère dispensait pour alléger le poids de son âme, pour apaiser une conscience emplie des planètes et des peuples qu’elle avait asservie, royaume de mille étoiles et d’autant de chagrins. 

« Personne ne doit savoir. » Elle avait tranché, et les insectes noirs battaient en retraite sous ses vêtement.

« Princesse, » il avait souri et elle avait eu envie de lui arracher le visage. « Personne ne saura rien si vous me rendez ma fille. »

Princesse. Ça avait tourné dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Princesse, avait recommencé la voix et elle avait pincé les lèvres.

Corbeau, avait soufflé la voix de sa mère et elle avait détendu un à un les muscles de ses épaules, hoché d’un geste sec son menton.

Ce secret-là, au moins, était bien gardé.


	9. The Gentleman

« Peut-être que tu devrais partir à sa recherche. » avait murmuré la jeune fille au soleil, le menton planté dans la paume de ses mains, allongée de tout son long sur une mousse violacée qui recouvrait le sol près du cours d’eau. Le soleil ne répondait pas toujours, patient, déconnecté du cours du temps. Il prenait parfois une heure ou une seconde, laissait les choses se faire sans réellement y prendre part, sans réellement s’investir.

« Partir ? » Il avait demandé et elle pouvait lire à la pensée que l’idée ne l’avait jamais traversé. Il était né dans cette galaxie stérile, elle pensait, né au milieu du vide et il avait dû traverser et voler des planètes pour peupler son monde, remettre les choses dans leur axe, dans le bon ordre. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, il ne savait pas lui répondre ; il lui disait « parce que je dois » ou « parce que c’est comme ça », des ersatz de piste qui ne lui donnait jamais satisfaction. 

« Partir » avait-elle répété, patiemment, une main glissée dans les fines boucles qui recouvraient son crâne. 

« Je ne peux pas partir. Le Gentleman m’a dit qu’il me Le ramènerait si je te gardais.

– Il ne tiendra pas ses promesses. »

Il ne tenait jamais ses promesses, il était beaucoup trop bon pour distiller le poison pour se donner la peine de le guérir, trop puissant, trop, trop, trop, et elle s’était passé une main sur le visage, épuisée.

« Il m’a donné des planètes pour peupler ma galaxie.

– Il n’avait pas le pouvoir de te les donner.

– Il l’a fait, pourtant.

– Il n’avait pas le droit. »

Elle se souvenait de la chute de l’Empire et de la vague des voyageurs galactiques. Elle se souvenait de la terreur des planètes kidnappées et de la chute lente au fin fond de Necropolis. Elle se souvenait et pourtant elle n’avait pas compris, à l’époque, pas vraiment. Elle n’avait pas compris qu’Arthur Lovelace jouait avec les ficelles, faisait jouer d’immenses plaques tectoniques pour mieux ébranler l’univers tout entier. Elle n’avait pas compris, bien sûr, évidemment, qu’il remplissait les cales de sa planète pour en faire mieux tourner l’économie, que le sang des uns était le carburant des autres. Elle n’avait pas compris ; personne n’avait pu. On avait appelé ça un « malheureux hasard », un « accident galactique », on avait monté des théories du complot, des explications tordues, on avait cherché, bien sûr, mais Sol était une bête que personne n’avait vu auparavant, loin des baleines spatiales, loin des tortues géantes qui se faisaient passer pour des étoiles pour éviter d’être chassées. 

« Sol. » Elle avait appelé. « Ce n’est pas un gentleman. C’est Arthur Lovelace. Il t’a utilisé. »

Il n’avait pas répondu.

« Ta galaxie entière est construite sur des décombres. »

Elle avait entendu le craquement de ses écailles.

« Tu dois m’aider. »

Sans prévenir, le sol avait commencé à trembler.

Elle était préparée.


	10. The Captain

Aulne Wolf avait toujours été une tête brûlée. Ça avait commencé lorsqu’il avait piqué le vaisseau avec lequel il avait fui de sa planète, avait continué lorsqu’il avait ramassé Saule, n’avait jamais cessé après, lorsqu’ils avaient fondé la première agence de détectives intergalactiques et qu’ils s’étaient faits tirer dessus beaucoup trop de fois pour qu’il puisse le compter. C’était quelque chose de gravé dans le marbre, de codé dans ses gênes : il agissait avant de penser, se retrouvait systématiquement dans la merde après et laissait Saule faire la parlotte jusqu’à le tirer de là. Ça fonctionnait très bien, jusque là et puis le vaisseau était tombé en rade, et puis ils avaient récupéré Luzerne qui faisait il ne savait quoi dans les cales de l’engin et puis ils s’étaient retrouvé avec ce mec qui passait son temps à fixer à droite à gauche comme s’il les jugeait un peu – ce qui n’était pas vraiment ennuyeux, juste vaguement irritant. Le mec en question, qu’ils avaient, certes, accepté de faire monter sur le vaisseau et qui était mécano de surcroît, avait déjà commencé à fourrer son nez partout et surtout dans leur psyché.

« Vous n’aimez pas passer inaperçu, je me trompe ? » avait-il, par exemple, demandé à Fox qui mangeait des chips de plancton solaire, les deux pieds sur le tableau de bord. Ce n’était pas faux, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le faire remarquer et Aulne avait poussé ses lunettes sur son nez avec un geste qu’il espérait un tant soit peu dédaigneux. Ça ne devait pas l’être vraiment, parce que Luzerne avait incliné la tête sur le côté d’un air perplexe avant de retourner à la boisson violacée qu’elle buvait avec un entrain qui menaçait de lui coller le mal stellaire. 

« Vous posez beaucoup de questions, vous savez. » avait rétorqué Saule avec un détachement admirable, une pointe de sympathie, l’air innocent de celui qui plaisante, demi-sourire sur la bouche et détente dans les épaules alors qu’il faisait craquer une chips entre leurs dents. « C’est nous qui posons les questions.

– J’essaye de vous cerner.

– C’est vous qui êtes cerné.

– Pardon. 

– Vous avez des cernes.

– Ah.

– Et puis vous êtes un peu à notre merci, mathématiquement parlant.

– Oh. »

Le sourire que Saule avait adressé au mécano semblait presque un peu trop pointu et Aulne avait dissimulé derrière sa main le sourire qu’il n’arrivait pas à réprimer. Un silence infini s’était étiré dans la cabine avant que Luzerne ne se racle la gorge, doucement :

« On est en train de foncer vers une astéroïde. »

C’était fâcheux.

« Il y a l’air d’avoir des habitants dessus. »

C’était encore plus fâcheux. Aulne était capitaine de son vaisseau, c’était vrai, mais faire des constats étaient la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire au milieu d’une galaxie aussi lointaine et, avec l’assurance de la personne qui n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait, avait coupé le moteur et laissé l’habitacle chuter d’un coup.

Il était presque certain que ce ne serait pas mortel.

Ça ne pouvait pas être plus dangereux, de toute façon, que d’aller récupérer une gamine kidnappée à l’autre bout de la galaxie.


	11. The God-Man

« Arthur. » La voix était sèche, peu impressionnée, et il avait tourné sur ses talons, la tête penchée sur le côté pour examiner son interlocuteur. Il savait de qui il s’agissait, évidemment – il avait été prévenu de son arrivée dès son atterrissage, avait suivi du coin de l’oeil sa progression dans Necropolis, l’avait observé passer les différents stages de la sécurité, uns par uns, pour être sûr qu’il ne venait pas l’assassiner. C’était un luxe qu’il prenait, celui d’avoir l’air surpris, expression parfaite et travaillée, comme pour faire penser qu’il ne pistait pas ses visiteurs avec les caméras qui criblaient la ville. Cela marchait avec la plupart de ses visiteurs, qui lui attribuait plus de puissance qu’il n’en avait lorsqu’ils le voyaient étonné de les trouver là. Cela ne marchait pas avec Sal. Cela ne marchait plus avec Sal et il lui avait souri, un sourire de prédateur, un sourire toute en pointe et en joie cruelle, avant de se jucher sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et le menton enfoncée dans la pointe de sa main.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour ton expérience.

– Laquelle ?

– La galaxie, la fille, le dragon, tu sais de quoi je parle, Arthur. »

La vérité, c’était qu’il les avait presque oublié. Il avait d’autres choses à gérer, un droit de vie et de mort sur la fange de Necropolis, un peuple à distraire. Il avait oublié la fille kidnappée pour punir son père de n’avoir pas voulu travailler pour lui. Il avait oublié le dragon charmé, la promesse de retrouver son créateur quand il n’avait que pour unique but de prendre sa place. Il avait oublié. Ce n’était pas important, jusque là, et les sourcils froncés de Sal lui avait fait hausser le sien, par provocation.

« Il y a un souci avec ça ?

– Ils sont partis. »

C’était inattendu. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle pourrait communiquer avec l’être, il ne pensait pas qu’elle pourrait le convaincre. Il ne pensait pas. Il avait haussé les épaules, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour se rassurer, avait appuyé les mains contre le bois luminescent de son bureau.

« C’est grave ?

– Son père a disparu aussi. »

C’était fâcheux. Pas irrécupérable mais fâcheux.

« Ils viennent pour toi, Arthur. C’est certain. »

C’était injuste, en réalité, qu’ils puissent vouloir s’en prendre à lui. Injuste mais terriblement attendue, qui ne voudrait pas s’en prendre à l’homme le plus puissant des galaxies ? Personne.

« Eh bien. » avait-il lancé d’un ton qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de Sal. « Qu’ils viennent, je les attends. »

Il ne serait pas seul pour les accueillir.


End file.
